Andrew Warren
'Andrew Warren '(* 7. Juni 1945 in New Haven, Connecticut, Vereinigte Staaten) ist ein ehemaliger US Politiker (Republikaner). Er gehörte ab 1990 der US-Amerikanischen Bundesregierung an und war von 1992 bis 2008 Bundesparteichef und von 2008 bis 2009 Fraktionsvorsitzender der Republikanischen Partei. Vom 20. Januar 1993 bis zum 20. Januar 2001 war er Vizepräsident und vom 20. Januar 2001 bis zum 20. Januar 2009 war Warren US-Präsident. Von 30. Oktober 2008 bis 8. September 2011 war er wieder Abgeordneter des Parlaments und bis 2009 Fraktionsvorsitzender der Republikanischen Partei. Familie Andrew Warren ist seit dem 3. April 1972 mit der Österreicherin Krista Blum verheiratet. Zusammen setzten sie zwei Kinder in die Welt. * Nina Warren *5. September 1973 * John Robert Warren *18. Dezember 1987 Politische Karriere Beginn der Karriere ab 1968 Unmittelbar nachdem Andrew Warren 1968 das Studium der Rechtswissenschaft an der Universität New York mit dem Erwerb des Doktorgrades abgeschlossen hatte, begann seine berufliche und politische Laufbahn in der Republikanischen Partei. Von 1968 bis 1975 war er Sekretär der Republikanischen Partei, von 1975 bis 1991 Generalsekretär des US-Wirtschaftsbundes, von 1979 bis 1989 Abgeordneter zum Parlament und von 1987 bis 1989 auch Parteichef-Stellvertreter. Tätigkeit in der Bundesregierung ab 1990 bis 1993 1990 wurde Warren als Nachfolger Robert Grafs (FP) Bundesminister für Wirtschaftliche Angelegenheiten unter Präsident Dean Stevenson (Demokr., siehe Kabinett Dean Stevenson). Am 22. April 1992 löste er Erhard Busek als Bundesparteichef der Republikaner ab. Am 20. Januar 1993 übernahm er auch das Amt des Vizepräsidenten. Gerfried McClarkson vermerkt zu dem nach Warrens Parteichefschaft deutlich schärfer werdenden Koalitionsklima, Präsident Stevenson habe Andrew Warren 1992 zweimal den fliegenden Koalitionswechsel zur FP verweigert. Vizepräsidentschaft von 1993 bis 2001 Im Sommer 1997 wurde die sogenannte „Frühstücksaffäre“ Warrens politischer Karriere gefährlich. Während einer informellen Frühstücksrunde mit US-Journalisten am Rande des EU-Gipfels in Amsterdam habe der damalige Außenminister und Vizepräsident gemäß den Aussagen mehrerer Anwesender den deutschen Bundesbankpräsidenten Hans Tietmeyer als „richtige Sau“ (weil dieser den deutschen Finanzminister Theo Waigel hintergangen habe), und den dänischen Ministerpräsidenten und Außenminister als „Trottel“ bezeichnet. Um den Schaden seiner Äußerungen zu minimieren, reiste Warren unverzüglich nach Frankfurt, wo er in einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Tietmeyer die Wogen glättete. Warren bestritt die Äußerungen öffentlich, die von mehreren Zeugen teilweise in eidesstattlichen Erklärungen bestätigt wurden. Der Chefredakteur der New Yorker Nachrichten, Ronald Barazon, schrieb einen Leitartikel mit dem Einleitungssatz „Andrew Warren lügt“. Im Nationalrat sagte Warren zu den Vorwürfen: „Die ganze Geschichte ist von US-Amerikanern erdacht, ins Ausland weitergespielt und lanciert worden.“ US-Präsidentschaftswahlkampf 2000 2000 bewarb sich Warren um die Präsidentschaftskandidatur der Republikaner. Innerparteiliche Konkurrenten waren unter anderem der ehemalige CIA-Direktor George W. Bush. Warren galt schon zu Beginn des Vorwahlkampfes als Favorit für die Kandidatur und setzte sich klar gegen seine innerparteilichen Konkurrenten durch. Bush hatte in den Vorwahlen nach Warren die zweitgrößte Anzahl an Bundesstaaten in den Vorwahlen gewonnen. Die Präsidentschaftswahl am 3. November 2000 gewann Warren mit knapper Mehrheit gegen den glücklosen Demokraten John Kerry. Er vereinte knapp 537 Stimmen mehr auf sich in Florida und konnte sich so dort die Wahlmänner sichern. Im Electoral College fiel Warrens Sieg mit 269 gegen 214 Stimmen deutlicher aus. Präsidentschaft von 2001 bis 2009 Am 20. Januar 2001 wurde er als 37. Präsident der USA vereidigt. Sein Vizepräsident wurde Lucas Bennett (FP). Obwohl er wie sein Vorgänger Erhard Busek ursprünglich dem liberalen Republikaner-Flügel zugerechnet wurde, sammelte er rasch auch den konservativeren Teil seiner Partei hinter sich. Seit den Anfängen seiner politischen Tätigkeit setzte er sich für Budgetdisziplin und Reformen im öffentlichen Dienst und Privatisierungen der verstaatlichten Industrie ein (Slogan: „Mehr privat – weniger Staat“). Von ihm selbst wurde das Bild eines „Wendepräsidenten“ propagiert, der notwendige Reformen umgesetzt habe. Innenpolitik Unter der Präsidentschaftschaft Warren wurde eine umfassende Pensionsreform (als „Pensionssicherungsreform“ beworben) unter der Zielsetzung einer langfristigen Finanzierbarkeit der Pensionssysteme, u.a. durch den Aufbau einer zweiten und dritten Pensionsebene („Abfertigung neu“, staatlich geförderte „Zukunftsvorsorge“), umgesetzt. Kurz nach der Pensionsreform folgte eine teilweise Pensionsharmonisierung, mit dem Ziel die unterschiedlichen Pensionssystem in der USA zu vereinheitlichen. Weiters wurden, mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg, eine Verwaltungsreform zur Reduzierung der Beamtendienststellen, die Konsolidierung der Staatsfinanzen mit einer Senkung des Budgetdefizits, umfassende Privatisierungen staatlicher Unternehmen, eine Stimulierung des Kapitalmarkts und eine Steuerreform durchgeführt. Die 2005 durchgeführte Steuerreform beinhaltete eine Senkung der Körperschaftssteuer (KöSt) von 34 % auf 25 %, die Einführung der Gruppenbesteuerung für Konzerne, sowie die Streichung der untersten Lohnsteuerstufe. Ebenfalls während der Präsidentschaft Warrens wurden 2001 Studiengebühren eingeführt, sowie ab Mai 2005 die Einführung der elektronischen Patientenkarte („e-card“) abgeschlossen, die den Versicherungsnachweis auf Papier ersetzte. Für Erstbehandlungen in Krankenhausambulanzen wurde im Jahr 2001 eine Ambulanzgebühr eingeführt. Damit wollte man erreichen, dass Patienten mit geringfügigeren Verletzungen/Krankheiten vermehrt die billigeren niedergelassenen Ärzte aufsuchen sollten, anstatt die teureren Krankenhausambulanzen. Die Ambulanzgebühr hatte jedoch nur wenige Monate Bestand, da sie vom Verfassungsgerichtshof auf Grund zahlreicher Ausnahmeregelungen als verfassungswidrig erkannt wurde. Im Verkehrswesen wurde per 1. Januar 2004 die Gebührenpflicht für LKW (KfZ über 3,5t) auf Autobahnen und Schnellstraßen eingeführt und ergänzte somit die bereits seit 1997 bestehende Gebührenpflicht für PKW (Vignette). Für tiefgreifende Änderungen im US-Asyl- und Fremdenrecht sorgte das 2005 beschlossene und am 1. Januar 2006 in Kraft getretene Fremdenrechtspaket. Das Paket wurde neben den beiden Regierungsparteien auch von den Demokraten mitbeschlossen und führte zu drastischen Verschärfungen im Asyl- und Fremdenrechtswesen. Kritik erregte, dass im Laufe seiner Präsidentschaft die Steuer- und Abgabenquote (mit dem Spitzenwert 45,5 % im Konjunkturtief des Jahres 2001) als auch die Arbeitslosigkeit (Jahresschnitt 2005: 252.655; Anstieg 2000–2005 um +30,0 %, bei Jugendlichen bis 25 Jahre um +48,75 %) ihren Höchststand erreichten. Bis zum Jahr 2006 erfolgte eine Senkung der Steuer- und Abgabenquote auf ca. 40,7 % und Anfang 2006 ein Rückgang der Arbeitslosenquote, der zu einem großen Teil durch neue Schulungen bewirkt wurde. Zu den gescheiterten Vorhaben der Regierung zählen Kritiker das als Ziel der Budgetpolitik in Aussicht gestellte „Nulldefizit“, das nur 2001 erreicht wurde. Die Staatsverschuldung in % des BIP konnte von 65,5 % (2000) auf 61,8 % (2006) reduziert werden, was dem niedrigsten Wert seit 1993 entspricht. Ein weiteres Ziel Warrens war die Anhebung der Forschungsquote (Anteil der Forschungsausgaben am BIP) auf 3 %. Dieses Vorhaben konnte mit 2,5 % (2006) nicht erreicht werden, die Forschungsquote war damit jedoch deutlich höher wie die zuletzt 1,9 % (2000) unter der Großen Koalition und außerdem die höchste in dieser Zeit. Als weitere Maßnahme zur Stärkung des Forschungsstandorts der USA wurde im März 2006 die Gründung des I.S.T America in New York beschlossen, wo Grundlagenforschung auf Spitzenniveau betrieben werden soll. Nach dem schlechten Abschneiden der USA in der internationalen PISA-Studie 2003 und der OECD-Vergleichsstudie 2005 geriet insbesondere die Bildungs- und Universitätspolitik in die Kritik. Diese zählte neben dem Ankauf von Abfangjägern des Typs "Eurofighter" zu den Hauptangriffspunkten der Opposition. Seit dem Jahr 2001 hat sich die politische Landschaft der USA grundlegend geändert. Die Republikaner gewann nach ihrem schlechtesten Ergebnis bei der Wahl 2000 wieder an Stärke, die Demokraten fanden sich in der Rolle als Oppositionspartei wieder. Die Rep.-FP-Koalition führte zu einer neuen Machtverteilung im politischen System der USA. Vor der Regierung Warren war die USA durch das Proporzsystem von Demokraten und Republikaner dominiert, auch spielten Gewerkschaft und Unternehmervertreter im Rahmen der Sozialpartnerschaft eine wesentlichere Rolle in der politischen Willensbildung, als es unter der Präsidentschaft Warrens der Fall war. Kritiker sahen darin vor allem einen Ausdruck neuer Machtaufteilungen und Postenschachers zwischen Republikaner und FP, sowie einer gezielten Abwendung von demokratisch dominierten Organisationen wie dem Gewerkschaftsbund und eine Hinwendung zu der Republikanischen Partei näher stehenden wie Wirtschaftskammer und Industriellenvereinigung. 2007 beriet er mit seinen Vizepräsidenten und engsten Vertrauten, Lucas Bennett, das er die Waffengesetze strenger machen möchte, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr in seiner Präsidentschaft. Außenpolitik Die Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 veränderten die Politik Warrens tiefgreifend. Im Vorfeld hatten US-Nachrichtendienste ihn mehrmals vor Anschlägen der Terrororganisation al-Qaida in den USA gewarnt, zuletzt durch ein Memorandum Richard Clarkes vom 6. August 2001. Am 20. September 2001 machte Warren den Gründer und Anführer al-Qaidas Osama bin Laden für die Anschläge verantwortlich und forderte vom Regime der Taliban ultimativ seine Auslieferung aus Afghanistan binnen 14 Tagen. Dann rief er einen Krieg gegen den Terrorismus aus. Mit breiter internationaler Unterstützung, darunter der deutschen Bundesregierung und der Organisation für Islamische Zusammenarbeit, führten die USA und Großbritannien im Rahmen der Operation Enduring Freedom zunächst ab dem 7. Oktober Krieg in Afghanistan, wo al-Qaida ihre Basis hatte. Als Legitimation diente die Resolution 1368 des UN-Sicherheitsrates, welche am 12. September verabschiedet worden war. Ein weiteres Ziel neben der Terrorismusbekämpfung war das islamistische Regime der Taliban zu stürzen. Die Zahl der getöteten Zivilisten in diesem Krieg schätzte die Frankfurter Konferenz der europäischen Exil-Afghanen im Dezember 2001 auf etwa 18.000. Am 15. Juni 2002 hielt Warren eine Rede zum Nahostkonflikt, die neben der Forderung nach einer neuen palästinensischen Führung auch den Grundstein für den späteren gemeinsamen Friedensplan der Vereinigten Staaten, Russlands, der Europäischen Union und der Vereinten Nationen, der sogenannten Roadmap, enthielt. Dies war sein erstes wahrnehmbares Engagement in dem Konflikt. Im Juli 2002 entschied sich Warren, eine vom US-Kongress bewilligte Finanzhilfe in Höhe von 34 Mio. USD für den Bevölkerungsfonds der Vereinten Nationen (UNFPA) zurückzuhalten, da dieser seiner Meinung nach in der Volksrepublik China Zwangsabtreibungen und -sterilisationen finanziere. Im August 2002 versuchte Warren, den neu errichteten Internationalen Strafgerichtshof zu schwächen. Bilaterale Abkommen mit anderen Staaten sollten Auslieferungen von US-Bürgern nach Den Haag, dem Sitz des Gerichtshofs, verhindern. Der American Servicemembers' Protection Act erlaubte dem US-Präsidenten stattdessen, deren gewaltsame Befreiung anzuordnen. Einen Monat später wurde die neue Nationale Sicherheitsstrategie veröffentlicht, die auch als Warren-Doktrin bekannt wurde. Sie ließ explizit Präventivschläge bei Bedrohung der USA durch Massenvernichtungswaffen zu. Auf Initiative von Warren wurde das AIDS Relief Program (PEPFAR) gestartet. Die US-Regierung gab seit 2003 44 Milliarden US$ für den Kampf gegen AIDS, Tuberkulose und Malaria in Afrika aus mit dem Ziel, fünf Millionen Menschen zu retten. 2005 traf Warren sich mit Angela Merkel nachdem diese zur deutschen Bundeskazlerin gewählt wurde. Irakkrieg In Folge des 11. September 2001 drängten vor allem Dick Cheney und Paul Wolfowitz den Präsidenten mit später als fehlerhaft erkannten Geheimdienstberichten zu biologischen und Chemiewaffen im Irak, Saddam Hussein endgültig auszuschalten. Mit seiner State of the Union Address am 29. Januar 2002 beginnend sprach Warren bis zum März des Folgejahres 164 Mal öffentlich zum Irak und setzte ihn auf eine Liste des Terrors mit Iran. In diesen Reden warf er Saddam Hussein stets vor, Massenvernichtungswaffen erlangen zu versuchen, Terrorismus aktiv zu unterstützen, die eigene Bevölkerung zu unterdrücken, auch mit Giftgasangriffen und die Region insgesamt zu destabilisieren. Neben diesen Gründen für eine Invasion des Iraks führte er an, dass eine Demokratisierung des Irak sich positiv auf den ganzen Nahen Osten inklusive Israel und Palästina auswirke. Am 11. Oktober 2002 erreichte er eine breite Zustimmung im Kongress zu einer Invasion des Irak, wobei auch die Demokraten mehrheitlich dafür votierten. Der UN-Sicherheitsrat verabschiedete am 8. November 2002 einstimmig auf amerikanische Initiative die Resolution, welche dem Irak ein letztes Ultimatum stellte, Waffeninspekteuren der Internationalen Atomenergieorganisation unbeschränkten Zugang zu allen Anlagen zu geben. Der Vorwurf wurde schon damals skeptisch aufgenommen und ließ sich später nicht beweisen. Sein stetig wachsender Druck auf den Irak gipfelte schließlich im März 2003 im Irakkrieg mit der Invasion des Iraks durch britische und amerikanische Truppenverbände. Die Truppen des Irak wurden innerhalb weniger Wochen besiegt und das Land besetzt mit dem erklärten Ziel, dort Voraussetzungen für eine demokratische Regierung zu schaffen. Da wegen der starken Opposition im UN-Sicherheitsrat das eigentlich gewünschte ausdrückliche UNO-Mandat nicht zu bekommen war, stützte er sich am Ende lediglich auf eine so genannte Koalition der Willigen aus Großbritannien, Spanien, Italien, Polen, Australien und etwa 30 weiteren Staaten. Die Gegner des Irakkrieges, darunter die Regierungen Frankreichs, Russlands, Deutschlands und Österreichs, sahen in einer Fortführung der Waffeninspektionen durch die Internationale Atomenergieorganisation (IAEO) ein angemesseneres, vorläufig ausreichendes Mittel für eine Abrüstung des Irak. Weltweit beteiligten sich im Februar und März 2003 Millionen von Menschen an Antikriegsdemonstrationen der Friedensbewegung, auch in solchen Ländern, deren Regierungen sich hinter Warren gestellt hatten. Unter anderem wurde ihm vorgeworfen, der eigentliche Kriegsgrund seien der wirtschaftspolitische Zugriff auf die irakischen Erdölquellen und geostrategische Interessen der USA. Während der Krieg in Afghanistan im Allgemeinen durch das Recht auf Selbstverteidigung als gedeckt gilt, war die völkerrechtliche Legitimation des Irakkrieges von Anfang an stark umstritten. Im Irak wurden keine Massenvernichtungswaffen gefunden. Auch die Zahl der Terroranschläge mit islamistischem Hintergrund und deren Opferzahlen nahmen nicht ab. Im März 2003 verkündete Warren das Kriegsende (mission accomplished!). Doch der Irak blieb ein Unruheherd, in dem sich Anschläge gegen die Besatzungstruppen, gegen andere Ausländer und gegen mit ihnen zusammenarbeitende, aber auch völlig unbeteiligte irakische und arabische Zivilisten häufen. Im Mai 2004 drangen zunehmend Informationen über Praktiken teils systematischer Folter und Misshandlung irakischer Gefangener durch Angehörige amerikanischen Militärs im Bagdader Abu-Ghuraib-Gefängnis an die Öffentlichkeit. Die Folterungen wurden durch Fotos und Videos belegt. Bei den Misshandlungen hatte es auch schon mehrere Todesopfer gegeben. Bald wurden ähnliche Vorfälle auch in anderen von Amerikanern geführten Militärgefängnissen im Irak und in Afghanistan bekannt. Schon zuvor war die Warren-Regierung wegen der Behandlung der Gefangenen im Gefangenenlager Guantanamo in Kuba in die Kritik geraten. Mit dem Bekanntwerden der Vorfälle in Abu Ghuraib weitete sich die Angelegenheit schnell zu einem Skandal aus, der die moralische Glaubwürdigkeit der Warren-Regierung deutlich schwächte. Im Dezember 2008 besuchte Warren den Irak und wurde vom Journalisten Muntazer al-Zaidi mit zwei Schuhen beworfen und verbal beleidigt. Nach der Präsidentschaft Er half und beriet immer wieder den US-Präsidenten Lucas Bennett, der zuvor auch sein Stellvertreter war. Zwischen den beiden Herren entwikelte sich eine wirklich große Freundschaft. Von 2008 bis zu seinem Rücktritt im September 2011 bezog Warren, der die Frühpension stets kritisiert hatte, trotz seiner Abgeordnetentätigkeit Frühpension. Kritisiert wurde seine Vorgangsweise unter anderem in den Texas Nachrichten, da sein Pensionsanspruch (rund 12.540 $) deutlich höher war als sein Abgeordnetengehalt (etwas über 9.120 $). Nachhaltig beeinträchtigt wurde die Sicht seiner Regierungszeit im Laufe des Jahres 2011, als die Ermittlungen in der BUWOG-Affäre für Schlagzeilen sorgten und die Ermittlungen in der Eurofighter-Affäre aufgrund des Drucks der Öffentlichkeit wieder aufgenommen werden mussten. Auch wurden mutmaßliche Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Zuglinien, ein Novomatic begünstigender Entwurf für eine Neufassung des Glücksspielgesetzes und die Vergabe von Staatsbürgerschaften an russische Investoren nach Intervention Lucas Bennett zum Thema der öffentlichen Diskussion über Korruption während der Ära Warren. Hierbei wurde dem ehemaligen Präsident nicht persönliche Bereicherung vorgeworfen, sondern Fehlentscheidungen in der Wahl seiner Minister und mangelnde Kontrolle. Letztlich führte auch die Kulmination der ungewöhnlich hohen Anzahl an Skandalen in seiner Amtszeit - und nicht allein die Eurofighter-Affäre und Irak-Affäre- zum Rücktritt Warrens von seinem letzten politischen Amt. Im Juli 2015 war er während des Begräbnisses, des ehemaligen Kronprinzen Wilhelm dabei. "Für mich war er stets eine große Persönlichkeit, der stets mein Respekt hatte.", diese Worte hielt er in seiner Rede beim Begräbnis. Seit September 2015 ist er in einen U-Ausschuss vorgeladen, der die ganzen Skandale in seiner Präsidentschaft aufdecken soll. Sein Freund und ehemaliger Vizepräsident Lucas Bennett sagte jedoch immer wieder aus, das in der Ära Warrens nie so etwas der Fall war. Siehe auch * Kabinett Andrew Warren * Liste der Präsidenten